1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with a structure for easily forming a transition core of a liquid crystal layer by forming pixel electrodes having a certain tilt angle, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display is generally formed by laminating a first (or opposite) substrate, on which a common electrode, a color filter, etc. are formed, onto a second substrate, on which an array having a thin film transistor, wirings and pixel electrodes is formed, and then injecting liquid crystals into a space between the second substrate and the first (or opposite) substrate.
In a liquid crystal display, an electric field is applied between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and liquid crystals are aligned by the electric field so that a light transmittance of the liquid crystals is controlled to display a gray scale. Because of this, viewing angles and display characteristics of the liquid crystal display depend on alignment of the liquid crystals.
Recently, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode liquid crystal display of the liquid crystal displays has been actively studied due to its abilities for providing a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed. An OCB mode is a mode for aligning and driving a liquid crystal layer of a liquid crystal display in which a gray scale is displayed according to an orientation of liquid crystals in a bend state as an electric field is being applied after the liquid crystals are first changed from a splay state to the bend state.
Therefore, for the OCB mode liquid crystal display to properly represent images, it is important to uniformly change the alignment of all liquid crystals (or liquid crystal molecules) over a display surface of the OCB mode liquid crystal display from the splay state to the bend state. As such, a method for applying a high transition voltage (Vcr) has been developed to change the alignment of most of the liquid crystals over the display surface. However, this method has a problem in that a power consumption of the liquid crystal display is increased due to the high transition voltage (Vcr).
To reduce the power consumption, a method for forming a transition core of liquid crystals and changing an alignment of the liquid crystals around the transition core has been developed to change the alignment of most of the liquid crystals. As such, the formation of the transition core can reduce a transition voltage by increasing a pre-tilt angle of certain liquid crystals using an alignment film (or a structure of the film) for forming the transition core, thereby enabling the liquid crystals around the transition core to be changed and/or aligned more easily.
However, the increase of the pre-tilt angle described above has a problem in that a process for manufacturing the liquid crystal display is further complicated by the formation of the alignment film or the structure of a lower part of the alignment film.